


Fear and Strife in the Academy of Evil

by WarningMayContainEdge



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: A whole lotta ocs I'm sorry, Blood and Gore, Bullying, F/F, Implied/Referenced Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarningMayContainEdge/pseuds/WarningMayContainEdge
Summary: Catherine and Alex have been pulled from their ordinary high schools close to graduating in order to be enrolled into Madame Amberly's Academy of Evil, like their respective fathers N.Gin and N.Brio.The two are roomed with the Tropy twins Isaac and Uma, one known for excellent test scores, while the other is known for brutal acts of violence to both students and teachers.It is there that they learn that not every villain wants to rule the world. Some simply wish to destroy it.
Relationships: OC/OC
Kudos: 4





	Fear and Strife in the Academy of Evil

Watching the clouds float by outside the window, Catherine felt anxiety pool in her chest. Due to pressure from Dr. Cortex and Dr. N.Tropy, her father N.Gin was forced to remove her from her initial high school and enroll her into the infamous Madame Amberly's Academy of Evil, in which he suffered for years at the hands of the Madame and his fellow students. The only reason Gin agreed was that N.Tropy's own children, Uma and Isaac, had already been enrolled in their elementary years and Tropy claimed that they both were doing just fine.

So, with her only friend Alex Brio, she had to pack all necessities out of her room in Cortex Castle and get shipped off to the isolated Academy via Cortex's blimp. Gin and Brio came along for the ride as a form of support for their children, both remembering the abuse they endured over the years they stayed within those walls. Their desire to do so only raised red flags for Catherine.

She knew that it was a horrendous environment, meant to mold young minds into the harsh occupation of villainy and squeeze whatever goodness there was out of them. The thought terrified her, but she hoped that maybe she could keep her head down and avoid any confrontation that came her way. Those thoughts were interrupted as the blimp landed on the island, causing it to bounce slightly as it made contact with the ground.

"Alright, everybody off." Cortex hastily ordered, shooing off his passengers.

With a nervous, wheezing laugh, N.Gin helped Catherine move her luggage out of the blimp and onto solid ground, Brio doing the same for Alex. Just outside the massive, castle-like structure, stood Madame Amberly herself, waiting for them. Though, before Gin and Brio could step off of the blimp's flooring and give their children encouraging words or even a hug goodbye, Cortex forced the blimp off of the ground, effectively stranding Catherine and Alex for the next few years on the gloomy island.

All Gin and Brio could do was shout their goodbyes and good lucks down to their children, the clear expression of grief and regret on their faces. Picking up their luggage, struggling to a small degree, Catherine and Alex hobbled over to the head mistress, who didn't even greet them. Only giving them maps for the maze-like layout of the Academy and opening the large doors to the main building. As they walked in, she began to explain what was going to happen the next morning and what they should do until then.

"Tomorrow morning, there will be an assembly in the main foyer here, it will explain the do's and don'ts of the school. But for now, you will meet the people you will be rooming with- The Tropy twins." she droned, continuing on about their nightly curfew and expectations.

As she spoke, Catherine thought of some of the facts she already knew of the school. There were rarely ever holidays given to students and staff, so hardly anyone got to go home and see their family as they were enrolled in the kindergarten-to-high school blender. New students were hated and quickly harassed by other students from any grade, whether it's above or below the new student. And finally, that she'd only seen glimpses of her new roommate Uma, from the updates she and her twin brother Isaac regularly gave N.Tropy- the most recent being that Uma managed to steal a military-grade semi-automatic rifle from a military base in the United States. But another thought came to mind when she looked at the map given to her. Multiple hallways that lead from various points in the school to the gymnasium, were marked with a large, red 'X'.

Looking away from the map she held, Catherine inspected her surroundings. Practically everything was bigger than her, which wasn't difficult to understand as she was similar to her father, small and round, with red eyes, though her hair was longer and more brown than orange. The inside of the main building was gloomy and decorated with objects like gargoyles and portraits of Madame Amberly and particular students. The Halloweenish colours gave off the idea of darkness, despite the various lights strewn about the ceiling. However, with a rattle and spark, her attention was drawn a hallway next to her.

The hall was _actually_ dark, the lights along the ceiling either completely destroyed or barely functioning. The lockers that lined the hallway were all damaged one way or another- some had significantly large dents in them, others had serious fire damage, and a great lot had bullet holes covering them. The two things that every single locker had in common was the spatters of blood that still dripped down their frames, and the graffiti that repeated all the way down the hall, even being written on the ceiling a couple of times; 'Tropy's Turf'.

Catherine couldn't help but be frozen in place, annoying Madame Amberly and concerning Alex. The most frightening thing about that hallway, in Catherine's opinion, was the crying and moaning that came from it. The sound was echo-y and eerie, sending shivers down her spine whenever some poor soul weeped "Help us..." from within the dank confines of the corridor. With a strong huff, Madame Amberly took hold of Catherine's arm and tugged her along, away from the horrid prison that was 'Tropy's Turf'.

No further words were spoken until the group arrived at Amberly's office, where Uma and Isaac were meant to be waiting for them in order to guide Alex and Catherine to where they'd be living for the next few years. Opening the door, there were no students to be found, only a teacher holding an attendance clipboard with shaky hands, her pale face betraying a strong feeling of fear.

"Ms. Foundry, where are the twins?" Madame Amberly demanded, surprisingly gentle, as though she already suspected the answer.

Ms. Foundry, a fit looking villainess, with dark, greying hair and grey eyes, was supposed to be Catherine's gym teacher.

"U-Uma got bored... So she decided to leave, Isaac followed." she stammered, unable to meet Amberly's gaze.

The head mistress gave a strong sigh of exasperation, so Uma ignoring authority seemed to be a regular occurrence. Sitting down at her desk, free of any decoration, Amberly looked to her newest students plainly.

"It seems you'll have to wait to meet your roommates. It doesn't matter, your rooms are marked on your maps. Go there, unpack and await further instructions." she commanded, pointing to the door.

"Oh, yes.. Catherine." Ms. Foundry greeted, "Just so you know, we never actually use the gym anymore due to... dangerous obstructions. So all gym activity will take place outside."

Nodding to her new teacher, Catherine left the office with Alex, both becoming exhausted from lugging their belongings around. Looking at the map she was given, Catherine began leading the way to the dormitories, trying to ignore every hallway that was suspiciously dark. However on the way, her luggage was knocked out of her hands and she was tossed into a nearby wall of lockers. The only sign of Alex was his panicked yelp as it all happened.

What Catherine saw was a hulking student, visibly strong and he had a sadistic smirk on his face.

"So, you're one of the new students, huh?" I hope you don't mind if I bust you up a little as a form of... orientation." he drawled, winding back a fist, prepared to strike her.

In fear, Catherine squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for the hit, only opening them after she heard the student let out a strangled cry and Alex shout a surprised " _Whoa!_ " Immediately in her vision was yet another student, a few years older than her, and much taller. She knew who it was immediately due to the strong resemblance to Dr. N.Tropy, his blue skin, freckles, black hair and lean figure being dead giveaways. Though, his eyes contrasted with N.Tropy's, as they were softer and had a brilliant blue hue, almost matching his skin tone. That was clearly Isaac, who was recording the scenario beside her with a cell phone.

Looking up, to her left, Catherine saw what must've been Uma pinning the other student to the lockers by his collar, holding him up a whole foot off of the ground, despite his greater size. Like her brother and father, Uma had black hair, freckles, dangerously sharp features and an intimidating height, but aside from the bright yellow eyes matching N.Tropy's, that was where the similarities ended. Her frame was thicker and curvier than both her brother and father, clearly filled with muscle, which she seemed to put to good use as the other student couldn't escape her grasp despite his struggling, and her skin was actually very pale, only holding a vague tint of blue.

"So," she growled, looking the brute in the eye, "you want to pick on my new roommate, hm?"

Her rhetorical question still got the student sputtering and pleading, which was swiftly cut off with a swift jab to the nose with Uma's clenched fist. Quickly, blood flowed out of his now broken nose, staining his uniform and the knuckles on Uma's left hand.

" _No one_ can mess with what is mine, _got it?_ " Uma demanded, pressing the closed fist that captured his collar further into her new victim's throat.

Due to the pressure that she was causing, the student began gasping for air, his chest and throat convulsing in an attempt to suck in air, past the immovable blockage. He hastily nodded, clutching at Uma's arm in a vain attempt to pull her away, his eyes filled with fear and pain. With a broad grin, Uma pulled him away from the lockers that lined the hall, allowing him to breathe, before slamming him against the lockers with great force, denting the metal deeply, and let go of him.

The student fell to the ground, breathing deeply, but shakily with his eyes wide open and staring up at Uma pleadingly. Her grin never dying, she leaned down to nearly Catherine's height and spoke clearly and loudly, for all to hear.

"If you pick on my roommate again, I'll stomp on your stomach so hard your guts'll prolapse outta your face." she sneered, placing her hands on her hips before standing back to her full height.

Uma turned her gaze down to Catherine, whose heart suddenly started beating out of her chest, and her vicious grin shifted to a soft smile. Without a word, Uma turned and picked up all of Catherine's luggage and carried it down the corridor, towards the dorms. Isaac followed, gesturing for Catherine and Alex to fall in line as well. Hastily, they did so, afraid of what would happen if they refused.

Before long, due to the long strides of the twins and the jog that Catherine and Alex were forced to do in order to keep up, the group arrived at the dormitories. Without hesitation, Uma simply kicked one door open and strolled inside, while Isaac continued onward, farther down the hall. 

"See you later, Cathy." Alex muttered, giving his friend a wave, before following Isaac.

Watching him leave, Catherine followed Uma into their room. Despite from what Catherine's seen of Uma's personality, the room was very clean, one half being decorated with trinkets from various different eras and places- gifts from her father. The other half was left plain, likely in anticipation of Catherine's arrival. With surprising grace, Uma placed Catherine's stuff onto the perfectly made bed, before _jumping_ and flopping onto her own messily made bed, laying on her back.

"Welcome to Hell, pal." Uma laughed, folding her arms behind her head and crossing her legs at the ankles. 

Nervously glancing at Uma every few seconds, Catherine set up her side of the room, including putting her clothes in the dresser supplied to her, and putting together her own work station made up of a laptop and various half-completed robotics projects, sat on a desk. Every time Catherine looked over to Uma, she could see that piercing, yellow gaze following her every move. She wasn't sure if Uma was trying to be intimidating or not, but the shivers crawling down Catherine's spine didn't seem to care about intention. 

Right as Catherine placed her last miniature project on her desk, Uma snapped her fingers and sat up.

"Oh, fuck. I completely forgot. We haven't properly introduced ourselves to each other, have we?" she chortled, turning so she was seated on the edge of her bed.

"I... I guess not." Catherine muttered back, giving an anxious smile.

With a grin at seeing Catherine's expression, Uma folded one leg over the other and sat straighter than before. Seeing her do that reminded Catherine of N.Tropy, as he'd do the same thing whenever he was winning an argument and his opponent (almost always Dr. Cortex) was clearly realizing that they were wrong. 

"Well, as you probably already know, I'm Uma Tropy. I'm sort of the terror in the Academy at the moment. You are?" Uma started, gesturing to Catherine at the end. Quick and to the point.

"I'm Catherine Gin. I... I think you might have heard of my dad..." Catherine replied quietly, wringing her hands. She took note of Uma's eyes flicking between her hands and her face.

"Indeed I have. He's one hell of a weapon designer, so good that dad went as far as praising his work." after a pause, waiting to see Catherine's reaction, Uma continued, "That's a big deal, sweetheart. Praise doesn't come from dad easily."

All Catherine did was nod before shuffling to the chair by her desk and hesitantly sitting down, turning her back to the mass-murderer. Within only a few seconds, she heard soft clicking moving her way. Swiveling her chair around, Catherine quickly shrunk into a ball, upon seeing Uma looming over her. As Catherine folded into herself, Uma rested her hands on the arm rests and blocked off all ways of escape for the smaller student.

"I have a question for you, darling. Whether or not you answer, is up to you." she practically purred, showing off a particularly sharp set of canines. Much like her father's.

Catherine gazed up at her, eyes stinging from the tears forming in their corners. 

"Are you scared of me, Catherine?" Uma asked, leaning down closer to Catherine's face, making sure that their eyes locked. Intense yellow vs fearful red.

Shaking, Catherine nodded. In response, Uma scoffed and stood back up to her full height and backed off, still smiling.

"And after I put _so_ much effort into saving you earlier." Uma feigned offense, before letting out a bark of laughter and laying back down on her bed. "Don't worry, I get it. You're roomed with the most dangerous person on the grounds. It's a pretty big deal for anyone, let alone a newbie"

Slowly, Catherine unfurled, returning to a proper sitting position and watched the taller woman, who went back to her previous relaxed pose.

"But remember this, Catherine Gin. I meant what I said out there. You're my roommate. _Mine._ If anyone gives you trouble, come tell Isaac or me, and they'll be dealt with accordingly." Uma stated, closing her eyes, and letting out a contented sigh as she relaxed properly.

Looking over her new companion, Catherine was waiting for some blindsiding threat, or another laugh and a stern 'I'm joking'. But it never came. Uma was serious in taking on the role of her pseudo-protector. Though that might have been intended to help Catherine ease into life at the Academy, another jolt of anxiety coursed through her. How many more people would get hurt, because of her? Would she be able to hold Uma back? She doubted it, as it seemed even Isaac and Madame Amberly couldn't control her.

Suddenly, the intercom over their door buzzed. 

"CATHERINE GIN AND ALEX BRIO TO THE OFFICE. CATHERINE GIN AND ALEX BRIO TO THE OFFICE. NOW." the robotic voice commanded.

Opening one eye, Uma looked to Catherine and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on your stuff. And if anyone troubles you, just give me a shout. Literally. The place has like, no sound cancellation anywhere." she hummed, waving Catherine off, before closing her eye again.

Giving Uma a nod, even though she couldn't see it, Catherine moved to the door and stepped out into the hall, her new roommate's words ringing in her head.

' _Welcome to Hell, pal._ '


End file.
